1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuits for protecting computer systems, and more particularly to a circuit for preventing a computer from being powered on before a CPU of the computer has been properly installed.
2. Description of Related Art
It is necessary to test performance of a motherboard when the motherboard is manufactured. An operator needs to mount a CPU, a memory bank, and other computer devices to the motherboard during testing. Some of the voltage applied to the motherboard should be fed to the components or chips on the motherboard by the CPU. If the operator forgets to mount a CPU to the motherboard when a power supply to the motherboard is turned on, chips or components on the motherboard may be damaged due to high voltage.
What is needed, therefore, is a circuit for protecting a motherboard when there is no CPU on the motherboard.